Beside you
by cass-xo
Summary: What would happen if when Ben found out Amy was pregnant, he dumped her? An Amy/Ricky fic.
1. Intro

_**Just an intro to a story I am interested in writing. Please review if you would like me to continue with the story.**_

_

* * *

_

_Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like me as much as he says, and he gives up on me?_ I thought to myself, contemplating whether or not I should tell Ben that I'm pregnant.

_He deserves to know. I'm going to tell him. But how?_

Suddenly my ringing cellphone interrupted my thoughts.

Picking up my phone, I looked at the ID and sighed.

"Hi, Ben." I answered flatly. _When will he stop calling twenty times a day?_

"I'm just going to cut right to the chase, Amy." He said, his voice shaky. Nervous, as usual.

"What, Ben?" I sighed.

I heard him hesitating on the other end of our conversation.

"Amy, are you pregnant?" He finally asked, his voice dripping with regret.

I froze, my breathing and heart picked up pace.

"W-what?" I finally choked out after a few seconds. "Where'd d-did you hear that f-from."

"It doesn't matter where I heard it, Amy. Are you or not?" He sighed, irritation becoming noticeable.

I wiped a few tears from my cheek before answering.

"Yes." I whispered, tears forming again.

"Oh... that changes things. Sorry, Amy, but I can't do this. Bye." He said before hanging up in my ear.

"What?" I whispered too late.

I hung up and put my phone on the bedstand.

The tears started to spill over, but this time, I didn't stop them.


	2. Broken

I was dreading going to school today. I cried all night, and eventually fell asleep when I my tears ran dry.

_Who knew about me being pregnant? How fast will it spread through school?_

I instantly thought of the only people I told. Lauren and Madison.

"Urgh!" I screamed, throwing my hands to my mouth, quickly realizing I wasn't the only one home.

"So much for bestfriends." I muttered, carelessly throwing on faded blue jeans, and a plain purple tanktop, shoving a loose sweater on over to hide my _very_ slight belly.

Grabbing my bag, I turned towards the door and was shocked to see Ashley standing there.

"Amy, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for 3 months." Ashley sighed, concern plastered on her face.

"N-nothings wrong, w-why do y-y-you think t-there i-is?" I stuttered, and mentally cussed my stuff for being so obvious.

"Amy, you're stuttering." She pointed out.

I sighed.

"T-theres nothing w-wrong. L-leave me a-alone!" I yelled.

"Well, if you decide you want to talk, I'm here." She said, half-smiling.

I waved goodbye and faked a smile to my mom as she drove off.

I walked to the doors, and held my breath as I opened them.

The halls were empty, and I was instantly

I walked to my locker, and quickly threw my bag in. I grabbed my ipod that I had forgotten friday, and walked to the tables outside.

After setting my favorite playlist on repeat, I rested my head in my arms.

I lipped the words to each song, trying to keep myself from thinking.

After going through the playlist three times, I felt the bench I was sitting on move.

I started to look up, but hesitated, not wanting to face Lauren and Madison.

"Hi, Amy." An all to familiar voice said, sounding amused.

I pulled the headphones from my ears, and looked up into Ricky's cocky face, instantly mesmerized by his taunting smirk.

"Uh, Amy?" He asked, dropping his smirk, breaking my trance.

"Um, hi." I breathed, regaining myself.

"What's wrong? You seem.. upset." He asked, seeming concerned.

I hesitated. _He doesn't really care, does he?_

Sighing, I gave in. I decided to give them the half-truth.

"Ben dumped me." I said, although that wasn't exactly the reason. As wrong as it was, I only claimed to like him because I thought he could support and help me. I was obviously wrong.

"That little wanna-be dumped you? Why?" He practically yelled. _Why is he so angry?_

There was no way I could tell him the truth. That was out of question.

"I d-don't k-know. He d-didn't tell m-me." I stuttered, feeling my face starting to burn.

"That little..." He started. "Oh, there he is."

I looked over and seen him stepping out of the car, waving to his driver as he drove away.

I threw my face back into my arms, not wanting him to see me.

"Be right back." Ricky said. "I'm going to ask him."

"No!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, trying to keep him away from Ben.

I did _not_ want him to know I'm pregnant.

"Chill Amy, I'll come back." He smirked.

Sighing, I gave up, knowing I couldn't hold him back. He's way to strong.

I watched him walk over to Ben, biting my lip the entire time.

I watched Ricky's face go from angry to surprised to completely blank.

After a few minutes, he started walking back, his face still blank, showing no emotion.

He sat down, and just stared at me for 5 minutes.

"Amy... Are you pregnant?" He finally asked.

My heart skipped a beat, and I completely stopped breathing.

My eyes started watering. I couldn't believe Ben told. _How __**dare**__ he?_

"Yes." I whispered, before I ran into the school fighting tears.


	3. Confrontation

I layed on my bed, my head hanging off the end, feet on the wall and stared at my phone.

I haven't talked to Ricky for a week.

He called multiple times a day, but I'd never answer. He'd also try to catch me at school, but I'd come late, and leave early.

I felt my phone vibrate in my left hand, and checked the ID.

It was Ricky. Of course.

_I'm going to hear from him at some point. Might as well get this over with._ I thought.

"Hello?"

"Amy" He breathed, seeming relieved.

"What do you want?" I sighed, venom in my voice.

"I just need to know _one_ thing." He replied.

"What, Ricky?"

"Am I the father?" He asked.

_Whats the point in lieing to him?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes." I replied, my voice shaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.. You're the only one I've ever slept with." I replied, irritated again.

"In that case.. I want to be involved." He said, determination coloring his tone.

"Seriously?" I managed to choke out, surprise overwelming me.

"Of course.. can we talk later? I'd rather we talk about this face to face."

"Uh, sure. Come over tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then." He said before hanging up.

_Ricky wants to be involved? _The thought brought a smile to my face.

"Wow, you're smiling again. Haven't seen that in forever." Ashley laughed.

"Oh.. Ashley. Hi." I smiled, half-heartedly.

"Ready to talk yet?" She asked, returning the smile.

"Um.. do you have a guess at what it could be?" I sighed, biting my lip.

"I think." She answered.

"What do you think then?" I whispered.

"Are you.. pregnant, Amy?" She whispered back, sounding sort of scared.

I nodded, tears sliding down my cheeks.

She didn't answer. She simply wrapped her arms around me and held me.

* * *

I raced around my room, looking for something to wear, changing outfit after outfit until I decided on a pink tanktop under a yellow vest, with blue jeans. I grabbed my phone and rested on my bed, waiting for Ricky to show up.

"Amy, someone is here for you!" My mother yelled to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running down the stairs.

Ricky came into view, and smirked at me.

"Coming?" He said, still smirking.

"Uh, yes. I'll be back later, mom!" I told her, running out the door before she could protest.

I climbed into Ricky's car, and buckled my seatbelt.

He climbed into the drivers side, still smirking at me.

"What?" I sighed.

"Huh?" He answered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Why are you smirking?" I demanded.

He looked down at my feet, and his smirk grew deeper.

I sighed and looked down.

I had to laugh. I had one yellow converse, and one purple flipflop on.

"I was in a rush, ok" I said, still laughing.

"Hurry up, and go change them." He replied, laughing along now.

I rushed in, changed and rushed out quickly before anyone noticed.

"Match now?" Ricky smirked as I made my way into the car.

"Yes. Now lets go." I laughed.

On the way to his foster-parent's house, we joked and laughed the whole way.

It was so easy to be with him and joke, even with everything that is happening.


	4. Decisions

"We could use some music." I thought out loud, and both of us started reaching towards the radio.

My hand accidently brushed against his, sending electricity through my body and butterflies to my stomach.

I quickly pull my hand back, blushing.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, brushing my hair back.

"Don't be." He smirked playfully.

I looked towards the window as fast as possible to hide my face for the rest of the drive.

"Here we are." He said, turning to smirk at me once again.

"Do you ever smile instead of smirk?" I blurted out, regretting it instantly.

"Of course." He replied, putting on a huge fake smile.

I had to laugh. It looked so out of character for him.

He joined in my laughter, as he opened his door.

He unlocked the door to the house, flicked the lights on and lead me towards the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" He asked.

"Um.. sure."

He walked over and searched the freezer, pulling out a frozen bag of something incomprehensible.

"Ribs?" He asked, smirking.

"You remembered?" I gasped.

He nodded, changing his smirk into a genuine smile.

We sat at the table, waiting for the ribs to cook, discussing band marches and our favorite songs to play.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked, extremely curious.

He smiled nervously, and looked down.

"What, embarrassed?" I teased.

"Why don't you tell me yours?" He pressed.

"Hmmm.." I thought. "Anything by Taylor Swift."

"Taylor Swift?" He laughed. "Typical."

"Now tell me yours." I demanded.

_Ding._

"Ribs are done." He smirked, walking over to the oven.

* * *

We ate in silence, except for the occasional joke Ricky made about how I ate, then headed into his room.

"So.. let's talk about what you came here for." He said, sitting next to me on his bed.

"Okay." I sighed. "What did you want to say?"

"Amy, I want to be involved with the pregnancy. I want to support you in anything you choose to do." He replied.

"Really? What would you like me to do? I honestly have no idea what I should do." I sighed, biting my lip.

"I'd prefer you keep the baby, and have us raise it. But it's completely your choice." He smiled.

"I haven't even told my parents yet." I whispered.

"We can tell them together." He said, taking my hand, making my heart skip a beat.

"Are you sure?" I half-smiled. "My dad might end up killing you."

"I'll risk it." He laughed.

"What if we do keep the baby? How could we possibly pay for everything it needs?" I sighed.

"I'll get a job. I'll support you and the baby." He promised.

"Ok." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

He carefully wrapped his arm around my waist, his other hand still holding mine.

My phone suddenly vibrated, startling me and making me jump.

I held one finger up to Ricky, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid! Please take me back!" He cried from the other end of the line.

"Ben?" I answered, Ricky tensed his back and made a sour face at the sound of his name.

"Amy, I love you. Take me back. Please." He pleaded.

"No, Ben. Leave me alone." I replied, irritated.

Ricky held one hand, asking for the phone, I assumed.

"Hello? Hi, Ben. I'd like to let you know that Amy is unavailable to you."

"Uh-huh? Well, maybe you shouldn't have dumped her in the first place."

"No, were not together. We just had.. things to discuss."

He laughed.

"Ok, sausage prince, good luck with that. Uh-huh. Have a nice day." He hung up, laughing.

"What did he say?" I asked, smiling that he found something so amusing.

"Apparently, he's going to purpose to you. He think I made you say no." He said, still laughing.

As pissed as I was, I still had to laugh.

"When are we going to tell your parents?" He asked, recovering from the laughing fit.

"Whenever." I sighed.

"How about now?" He said, standing up and taking my hand, pulling me off the bed.

"Ricky..." I protested.

"Come on, Amy." He said, pretending to pout.

"Fine." I laughed. "This will end badly though."

He laughed, still holding my hand and lead me out to his car.


	5. Truth

**I would like 5 reviews before I update the next chapter, but I'll be updating anyway. So.. help me reach my goal and please review? :)**

* * *

"Ready?" Ricky whispered, as we stood outside my door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

I opened the door and we walked in.

"Sit there and wait." I said, pointing to the couch. "I'll get my parents."

I walked upstairs and went into my parents bedroom, where they were watching tv.

"Ahem" I said, trying to catch there attention. "Can I talk to you guys.. downstairs?"

"Why?" They said simultaneously.

"Just.. come downstairs." I sighed.

I skipped down the stairs two at a time, and sat on the couch next to Ricky.

He took my hand, and I hid our intwined fingers behind us, not wanting my parents to see.

As they walked down, Mom smiled, mixed with surprise and dad eyed Ricky suspiciously. They sat on the couch facing us.

"Whats going on? Are you two.. dating?" Dad asked, anger clear in his voice and on his face.

"This is Ricky. Ricky, these are my parents. Actually dad, we have something to tell you." I sighed, my voice sounding nervous.

"What do you have to tell us?" My mother asked calmy.

I looked up tp Ricky, wanting him to tell.

"Were.. expecting." Ricky explained.

"Expecting what?" They both asked, clearly confused.

"I-i'm p-p-pregnant." I stuttered, waiting for the on coming madness that was about to surround me.

They didn't answer right away. My dad's face turned red, and my mother stared in disbelief.

"Amy..." My mother finally managed to say. "What are we going to do?"

"We want to keep the baby." Ricky answered calmly. _How can he be so calm?_

"Amy.. are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, mom. I want this baby."

"A baby..." Dad muttered.

"I'll get a job." Ricky added. "I'll support Amy and our baby."

"How could you be so stupid, Ames?" Dad continued his muttering, though everyone ignored him.

"Well.. if it's what you want Amy.. but this is _your_ baby. _You _have to take care of it. I can't." She sighed.

"I will.. and Ricky'll help, right?" I said looking up at him.

He nodded, squeezing my hand that was still hidden.

"No, Amy! You can't have a baby! You're only 15!" My dad screamed, his face turning slightly purple, then pointed at Ricky. "And you, get away from my daughter!"

"George, calm down. We need to help Amy. _You_ have to be there for her too!" Mom calmly said.

"No, Anne! I won't support her!" He yelled, getting up and stomping up the stairs.

I looked down, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting their way out.

"He'll come around. Let him get over the shock." Ricky whispered.

"Ricky, can I talk to Amy alone please? We'll only be a second." My mother asked.

"Sure.. I'll be in the kitchen." He nodded, then added a half-smile.

I watched him walk out, biting my lip. I was nervous to what my mother would say without him here.

"Amy.. how..." She started, but didn't know how to finished.

"It happened at bandcamp." I sighed, dropping my head.

"Bandcamp?" She gasped. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 and a half months." I muttered.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And you decided that _now_ would be a good time to tell? Almost _four_ months later?" She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I w-wanted to make s-sure." I stuttered, fighting tears once again.

"We'll talk later, Amy. I'll go talk to your father. We'll _all_ talk later." She sighed, walking upstairs.

I threw my head into my arms and cried. Seconds later, Ricky's arms grabbed me around my waist, lifted me off the couch, and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder, him stroking my hair.

"It'll be ok, Amy. I'll stay with you." He promised, resting his forehead against mine.


	6. Anger

The next morning wasn't very pleasant for me.

When I went downstairs for breakfast, I got angry stares from my father, and stares that screamed pity from both Ashley and my mom. I walked to school, trying to avoid the awkward car ride with my dad, and ended up being late for first period.

Ben, or Lauren and Madison must have told people. I got disbelieving and judging looks all day. Even when I sat at the back of the classroom, people still managed to stare.

I decided to walk home after school. I just _couldn't_ face my dad.

After walking half-way, I heard a car pull over.

"Want a drive?" Ricky smirked.

"No." I grumbled, not turning to face him.

I started walking again, and he keep his car to a crawl, catching up to me.

"Whats wrong, Amy?" He sighed, stopping the car again.

I stopped walking, and gave him a dirty look.

"Everything!" I spit at him. "My dad hates me, my sister and mother treat me like a charity case and everyone in school now knows I'm pregnant. And it's _**all**_ _**your fault.**_"

"No, Amy. Don't do this to me." He sighed, resting his head in one of his palms. "Don't do this."

"Don't do this to _**you**_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look what _**you**_ did to _**me**_!" I screeched, pointing at my slightly inflated stomach.

He pulled over, and stepped out of the car.

"Amy, I didn't plan on sleeping with you!" He yelled, his eyes burning into mine. "It just happened."

"Of _course _you didn't plan on it. You would _never _do something like that." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Amy.." He sighed, closing his eyes and locking his jaw.

"I have to get home. Bye." I said, turning and walking towards the road.

Before I could take two steps, he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back.

"Amy, I didn't plan on sleeping with you." He sighed, his eyes closing again. "I liked you. I actually _wanted _to be friends. I had no intentions to sleep with you. I wanted to get to know you.. but I got caught up in the moment..." He said, trailing off.

"Right. Just like you _love_ Adrian, right?" I huffed, mentally flinching at the name of his girlfriend.

"I _do _love Adrian." He spit.

I quickly turned around, and started walking.

"Amy!" Ricky yelled, chasing after me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, not turning to face him.

"Amy, Just wait!" He yelled again.

I turned around to face him, tears in my eyes.

"I said, leave me alone." I said through my teeth, turning and walking away.

I continued to walk home, thinking while I walked.

I don't know why I was suddenly angry with Ricky. Probably because now everyone knows, and is judging me and not _him_. It is _his_ fault after all. He never should have used me.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice yell, making me roll my eyes.

I turned around and faced Ben.

"Amy, I'm _so_ sorry. I was stupid. Please forgive me." He cried.

"Get lost, Ben. I don't _want_ you." I sighed.

"What, you want _Ricky_ now?" He said, anger in his voice. "Hes with Adrian, Amy. He doesn't want you."

I don't know why, but his words caused a knot in my stomach.

"I don't want him!" I spit.

"Want _me_ then." He sighed, taking my hands in his, sliding down to one knee.

_No, no, no, no ,no. _I thought to myself. _This _can't_ be happening._

"I love you, Amy." He said, smiling. "Marry me?"

"No, Ben!" I yelled. "I don't _like_ you like that. Why can't you get that _**through your head**__._"

I stormed off, muttering about everything all the way to my room, where I slammed the door, cutting me off from everyone else, and all my problems. Except one.


	7. Caught

**Review, please! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get 5 more reviews. I just want to make sure I'm not writing for nothing. Thanks, guys!**

**

* * *

****Ricky's POV**

After Amy stormed off, I jumped in my car and sped over to Adrian's.

I sat in the parking lot for 5 minutes, debating whether or not I should go in.

I flicked on the radio to keep entertained while I thought it through and a Taylor Swift song came on, sending Amy to the front of my mind, making my decision for me.

I quickly shut down the car, and rushed up to her apartment, opening her never locked door.

I barged in, needing Adrian's help to get Amy off my mind.

I looked in the livingroom first, finding her on the couch with some guy.

"Adrian?" I asked, my face full of rage.

"Oh, Ricky." She smirked. "This is Ryan."

"Can I speak to you, Adrian?" I sighed, then looked at Ryan. "_Alone_."

"Sure. Wait for me in my room, Ryan." She said winking.

After he left she patted her couch, signaling for me to sit. I ignored it.

"You want a turn?" She said, trying to sound sexy.

"No, Adrian. What the hell was that about?" I yelled.

"I heard about you and Amy. I know you two had sex." She replied. "I had to get back at you some how."

"We slept together _before_ I met you." I sighed. "Anyway, I don't care, go have fun with Ryan. It's over Adrian."

"Awh, come on Ricky. I know you cheated on me." She smirked. "Let's make it up to eachother."

I stared at her, and felt nothing. I wasn't at all tempted by her.

"Bye, Adrian." I said, walking out.

I drove home, blasting the rap station trying to keep myself from thinking. As I drove by Amy's house, I got a huge lump in my throat. I quickly turned up the music to keep my mind off of her.

I got home, and was pleased to find the house empty. I couldn't deal with people right now.

I turned on the tv and flicked on football, absent-mindedly staring at the screen for an hour, until I finally gave in. I had to call Amy.

I picked up the phone and dialed in her number. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy." I half-smiled, hearing her voice.

"What do you want, Ricky?" She sighed, venom in her voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?" I asked hopefully, although I had a slim chance.

"Seriously? After everything today, you seriously have the guts to ask me to hang out?" She spit. I could picture her rolling her eyes, and smirked at the thought. "Besides, won't Adrian be mad?"

"I'm not with Adrian anymore."

She sighed.

"Fine, Ricky. We'll hang out. I guesswe should be on good terms. You know, for the baby."

"I'll pick you up. I have some place to show you." I said eagerly. "How about 5?"

"5 sounds fine. See you then." She said, hanging up.

I hung up, smiling, and quickly hopped in the shower.

An hour later, I went to Amy's house to pick her up.

I went to knock on the door, but it was suddenly flung open, and Amy rushed out.

"Let's go." She sighed. "I don't want my parents to know I'm leaving."

"Sure." I said smirking.

We hopped into the car, and started the hour long drive.


End file.
